Alan's Greatest Christmas Gift
by The Death Dispatch
Summary: Alan and Eric have been dating for almost 5 years and the coming Christmas was going to be their 5th anniversary. But Eric doesn't want this to be just another ordinary anniversary and Christmas. He is planning something extra special for Alan this year. What will it be?


**{Alan's Greatest Christmas Gift}**

Eric and Alan have been together for almost 5 years. Alan had been cured of the Thorns of Death not long ago. Everything was exactly how they wanted it to be.

Eric walked down the halls of the Dispatch, the walls were decorated with colors of red, green, silver, and gold. It was the day before Christmas, and the coming Christmas Day was also their 5th anniversary of them being a couple. But this year was different. Eric has a special present for Alan this year and doesn't want to miss the opportunity to give it to him.

"I really hope Alan will like his present," Eric muttered to himself. A few moments later his name wa called. The blonde turned to see the flamboyant shinigami, Grell. The redhead was wearing a Santa Claus themed dress and i green headband with a few mistletoe leaves and berries decorating it.

"Uh… Hey Grell," Eric said.

"Hey hey!" Grell began, "Listen, I was just talking to Alan and he said that he wanted to see you in his office for a few minutes,"

Eric had a puzzled look on his face, "Do you know what for?"

But Grell just shook his head, "No he didn't tell me why. He just asked if I could find you for him."

"Oh, okay," Eric turned to leave and waved back at the redhaired shinigami, "Thanks Grell. Merry Christmas!" Then continued to Alan's office.

Eric stood at Alan's door and knocked. He heard the brunette's voice tell him to enter. So the blonde opened the door to see Alan.

"Good evening, Eric!" Alan said happily, and ran to give Eric a hug.

Eric smiled and hugged back, "Hey Alan!"

"Merry Christmas!" Alan exclaimed as his facial expression lit up with joy and started to giggle a little bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Eric asked. Still giggling Alan pointed to the ceiling. Eric looked up at the ceiling to find a mistletoe hanging from a red ribbon. Looking back down at Alan, Eric grinned, wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and pulled him closer. "Merry Christmas to you too, Alan." Whispered Eric before gently kissing Alan's lips.

Once their lips were removed from each other's they both blushed as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"Now how about that for the first Christmas kiss of the year?" Eric asked smiling.

"Yes, that was wonderful." Alan said in a quiet and sweet tone, "Tomorrow, Christmas Day, will be our 5th anniversary together! Isn't it exciting?!"

"It's very exciting! I am very happy that you and I have been together for almost 5 years… It's a dream," Eric said as his eyes started to water.

Alan also started to cry, "Please don't cry… Because then you will make me cry too, Eric,"

Wiping the tears that started to roll down his cheek, "But these are tears of joy Alan. It's hard not to," He said as more tears fell from his eyes.

Alan moved closer to clear the tear of joy that Eric cried. Taking his fingers Alan smeared the tears across Eric's cheek and hugged his lover. And with that Eric hugged back and laid a kiss on Alan's forehead.

"I love you Alan. I will always love you and that will never change," Eric confessed.

Alan, still hugging Eric, smiled with delight, "I love you too, Eric. I'm glad that we're together."

"Hey Alan listen," Eric said, "I want to give you something special for Christmas this year,"

Alan looked up at Eric, "Eric, you don't have to get me anything. All I want is that we are able to spend another happy year together. That's all I ask for," Then laid his head on Eric's chest.

"Yes, I know but I still want to do something special, just the two of us," Eric lifted Alan's chin up and smiled, "I'm sure that you will like this gift Alan. And don't worry about bringing me anything. Your presence is good enough."

Alan let go of his sweetheart and nodded, "Okay. I will come."

Relieved at Alan's answer he let out a slight sight, "Good. Then I will come to your house to pick you up around 7 o'clock. Is that alright?"

Alan nodded, "Yes that is fine."

"Okay. I have to go now. I need to finish my work for today. I'll see you at 7." He gave Alan another kiss and departed. Alan was now alone in his office. He walked back to his desk and continued to work. But he was barely paying attention to what his work actually was. All he could think about was what Eric had planned for his "special present" this year.

_~That night at 7 o'clock~_

By 8 o'clock that night there was about an inch of snow on the ground, and there was a light snowfall. Eric walked up the stairs to Alan's door with his hands in his coat pockets and thinking to himself, _'The snow can make this a lot more romantic for him and myself. But first let's just hope he says yes'_. Stopping at Alan's door he knocked. A few moments later the door opened and Alan emerged from behind it.

"Hey Alan," Eric greeted.

"Hello Eric," Alan replied.

Alan stepped out of his house and closed the door behind him. When he had all of his attention on Eric he gave him a greetings kiss.

"Evening, love," Alan said excited.

"Well you sound a bit enthusiastic," Eric teased a little.

Alan let out a small laugh, "It's just that I'm excited to see what you have got me. Because you sounded like it was really important when you asked me to come with you tonight,"

im away.

_~5 minutes later Eric and Alan were walking the streets of London~_

"Hey Eric where are we going?"Alan asked.

The blonde looked at Alan and replied, "For at least for right now that's a secret," putting his finger over his lips. Alan seemed worried but he trusted Eric and knew that he would never take him to a place where he knew he would get hurt. So Alan just let him lead the way.

_~15 minutes later they reached the outskirts of London and got more into the countryside~_

It was about 20 minutes after Eric had picked Alan from his house. The two lovers were walking on a small path on the outskirts of London, both were holding each other's hand, and talking with one another.

"So Eric…" Alan began, "When are we going to get to this "secret place" you told me about earlier?"

"We are almost there," Eric promised.

After that the path started to tilt upward and started to form a small hill. The shinigami started to walk up the hill. As they started to near the top Eric stopped Alan and asked, "Do you think you can close your eyes until I say to open them?"

The brunette shinigami had a worried look on his face and let go of Eric's hand and started to play with his fingers nervously, "B-But what if I fall down the hill?"

Eric smiled softly, "Then I will catch you. Just trust me," he said as he held out his hand.

Alan stopped twirling his fingers around each other and took Eric's hand, "Okay," Then closed his eyes and had Eric lead him up the hill. A few moment later he heard Eric"s voice whisper in his ear, "Okay, you can open your eyes now, love." So he did as he was told and opened them.

When Alan's eyes were open all he could do was gasp at the landscape around him. What he saw was a field of erica flowers at the foot of the hill that looked like it stretched for miles and miles. And not far away he could see London. Alan was so happy to see this that tears welled up in his eyes and he started to cry. Soon after that Alan felt Eric put his arm around his right shoulder and pulled him closer to him.

Looking at Eric, Alan said with joy, "It's beautiful Eric!"

"I knew you would like this place Alan. It might have been a little far but it was just too amazing to let you not witness it." He said as he kissed Alan on the forehead.

Even more tears started to flow out of Alan's eyes once Eric kissed him. Alan turned to Eric and exclaimed, "Thank you so much Eric! This is the best present ever!" and gave him a big hug.

"It's no problem, Alan. I would do anything for you." Eric swiftly said.

"Please, Eric, let me repay you for this. I know you said that my presence will be enough but you have given me a wonderful gift that I want to repay you for. So can I?" Alan pleaded.

"Fine…but I haven't even given you your present yet. And also for your repayment, all you have to do is say yes." Eric answered.

"Say yes?" Alan puzzled.

Letting go of Alan, the blonde shinigami kneeled on one knee, and took one of Alan's hand in both of his. Just then Eric announced, "Alan Humphries… Will you marry me?"

Alan's jaw dropped and he covered his mouth with his free hand. The brunette was filled with excitement and joy grinned and uncovered his mouth. And again Alan started to cry from joy and gave his answer, "Yes… yes I will marry you!"

Eric hearing Alan's response his eyes widened and said to himself, _'He said yes! He said yes!' _and each time getting louder and louder. Eric lifted himself from his knee and started to cry as well. That was the response he was hoping for. As he and Alan looked at each other with teary eyes, they both moved close together with lightning speed and immediately locked their forever bond with their first kiss as fiancés.

**~The End~**


End file.
